


Dramatic

by sayasamax3



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets very emotional about a drama and Nitori has no mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatic

“Rin-senpai, are you crying?”

“I’m n-not  _crying._ ” Rin insists, which Nitori finds both endearing and patently ridiculous, considering they’re crammed onto the bottom bunk together, watching the same drama together, and Nitori is close enough to see each of Rin’s eyelashes, never mind the fat tears clinging to them. 

“Allergies, then?” Nitori replies, putting on his best worried face as he squirms just that much closer to Rin.  It’s definitely  _not_  allergies, but if Rin wants to pretend his heart didn’t break with the heroine’s, well, Nitori won’t call him out on it. 

(Not directly at any rate.) 

“Or a cold, maybe?” Nitori presses on, watches how Rin averts his eyes and scowls in that way he does, when he’s trying to cover up his guilt.  “Your eyes are watering, should we get you some medicine?”

“It’s not that serious,” Rin mutters, face pink and warm enough that Nitori thinks he might be able to feel the heat of it, across the few inches that separate their faces. 

“Are you sure?” Nitori moves in so close that he can barely see anything  _but_  Rin’s eyes now, blinking furiously to banish the tears, their foreheads touching (his forehead  _is_  a bit warm, but not from fever).  “I’m sure we have something for colds, or I could cook—“

“Okay I was crying!” Rin admits, bringing one hand up to muss Nitori’s hair just a bit roughly.  Nitori will remember to be insulted later that Rin treated his offer to cook as a threat.  “Geez, couldn’t you at least  _pretend_  I kept my cool?” 

Nitori tries, halfheartedly, to duck away from Rin’s touch, but only succeeds in burying his face in the curve of Rin’s neck.  “You are cool, Rin-senpai,” Nitori says, his voice pattering off into a sigh as Rin stops trying to mess his hair up and begins petting it down, instead.  “You’re just bad at  _keeping_  it.”

“I oughta kick you out,” Rin mutters without heat.  “Yeah, that’s it.  You’re banished to the top bunk, shoo.”

Rin doesn’t stop petting Nitori’s hair, nor does he retract the arm slung around Nitori’s waist. 

All the same, Nitori tightens his hold on Rin and shakes his head.  “Nooo, don’t kick me out! It’s comfortable here!”

“Fine, fine, you can stay,” Rin says, failing entirely to sound even a little put out by this concession.

Nitori hums happily and tangles his legs together with Rin’s, even though Rin has cold toes, because it’s about the only thing he can think to do right now to get closer.  He feels the rumble of a chuckle move through Rin’s chest more than he hears it and lets himself soak in the contentment of the moment—laying flush against Rin, pleasantly overwarm, Rin’s hair stroking his hair and neck, pretending he’s not still sniffling about the heroine’s bad luck with men.

And then.

“Are you sure you don’t want tissues at least?”

Nitori is all big, curious eyes and suppressed grins when he asks.

Rin scowls back.

“I shoulda banished you.”

“Your nose is running, senpai,” Nitori says, and tries to roll away to get the tissue box on the night stand. 

“ _Banished_ ,” Rin says again.

Nitori laughs, and lets himself be pulled back onto the bottom bunk. 


End file.
